


Tomorrow, Istanbul. Tonight, Us.

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, More smut less plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow they go to Istanbul. But Illya can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow, Istanbul. Tonight, Us.

Their next mission was in Istanbul, but they were to stay there another night. Gaby had been given her own room, leaving Illya alone, wondering if he should go and knock on Solo's door. He didn't want to seem needy, though, so he lay in bed, naked except for his underwear, drumming his fingers impatiently on his chest. 

He took up his father's watch from his bedside table and checked the time. It was only midnight, but it felt like he'd been lying there an age. Waiting...for what? He smiled slightly as he looked at the watch, thinking about how Solo had returned it to him. So thoughtful - so unlike what he had thought the cowboy to be, and yet...

He paused, hearing some movement outside his door. Keeping his movements as silent as possible he took his gun from beside his bed and padded noiselessly towards the door. He looked out of the peephole, and rolled his eyes, pulling the door open on Solo, who was standing there looking indecisive. 

"Oh. Hey," Solo said. "I was in the neighborhood, and I just thought-" 

Illya cut him off, pulling him through the doorway into a passionate kiss. The door closed behind Solo and Illya pushed him up against the solid wood, his hands roaming under Solo's shirt. 

"So...I thought...now...was later...enough," Solo managed between kisses, and Illya growled in agreement. Pulling back from the kiss he grabbed Solo's hand and dragged him over to the bed, throwing him down onto it. Solo bounced as he landed and laughed, a joyful sound that hit Illya right in his gut. 

"God, you're a toppy bastard, aren't you? Also I think I might be overdressed," Solo added, eyeing Illya's bare chest. 

"You're damn right you are overdressed," Illya agreed, and they both set to rectify that - Solo unbuttoning his shirt and Illya dealing with his pants, shoes and socks. By the time they got him stripped to his underwear, they were both half hard. Illya climbed on top of Solo and resumed kissing him, rolling his hips against Solo's and making them both groan. 

"I want to have you," Illya said firmly, and Solo quirked his eyebrows. 

"You'll get no argument from me, although if you think you're topping exclusively you have another thing coming. But first..." Solo flipped Illya onto his back in a surprise move before sliding down the bed so his face was level with Illya's crotch, "I think I'm going to suck you. Unless there are any objections." 

Illya shook his head quickly, and Solo laughed, pulling off Illya's underwear. He hummed to himself thoughtfully before grabbing Illya's cock with his right hand and jerking it a few times. Illya's cock glistened with moisture and Solo bent down to lick it off, making Illya's hips nearly come right off the bed at the sensation of Solo's rough tongue on the head of his cock. 

Solo didn't tease him, though. He put his mouth over the head of Illya's cock and sucked hard, before bobbing his head a few times, getting into a rhythm. He moved his hand with his head, and Illya's head fell back onto the pillow. He reached down a hand to grab on to Solo's hair, but realised at the last minute that it might not be good manners, so instead ran his fingers through it. Solo pulled off and grinned up at him. 

"You can grab my hair if you want to," he laughed. "Just don't pull too tight. I'd rather not be bald." So Illya grabbed his hair and pulled gently, eliciting a moan from Solo as he fell back into the rhythm. Illya could feel his eyes closing with pleasure, but he was riveted by the sight of his (partner? Lover?) sucking him with an earnestness that he rarely showed. He could feel himself getting close and hissed out a warning. 

"No, wait. Don't want to come yet. Want to come when I'm inside of you."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Solo said, "although it's kind of a shame. One day I want you to come in my mouth. Maybe a day when we've nothing else to do but stay in bed all day."

"That would be...acceptable," Illya said cautiously. 

"'Acceptable', hah! You love that idea."

"I admit it has merit," Illya retorted. 

"Merit. Do you even hear yourself?" Solo teased, before flopping onto his back beside Illya. "All right. Let's get your fingers in my ass pronto."

Illya's eyes widened. "I have just realised. I have no..."

"What, you think I didn't come prepared?" Solo asked. "Check my pants pocket." Sure enough, there was a small bottle of oil. 

Illya began to prepare him, slowly, working in one finger, then two. He waited until Solo was squirming impatiently before adding a third, and even then Solo hissed through his teeth as he plunged his fingers in deeper. 

"Does it hurt?" Illya asked. 

"Hnngh," Solo managed, before pulling himself together. "A little. I don't do this that often, despite what you must think."

"Then I suppose I am honored that you put so much trust in me."

Solo laughed, going slightly crosseyed as Illya finger fucked him. "You can be honored if you like, but mostly I just can't resist that - _fuck_ \- that big dick of yours." 

Illya pulled his fingers out and poured more oil on his cock. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Solo replied, pulling his knees up to his chest so that his ass was totally exposed. Illya's breath caught at the sight of that slick hole waiting on him, and he positioned himself before pushing in slowly enough to give Solo time to adjust. 

By the time he was fully inside Solo he was panting hard from the effort of not allowing himself to just thrust, knowing if he did so he would cause his partner pain. Despite their rocky beginnings, there was nothing Illya wanted less. He leaned down and captured Solo's lips in a passionate kiss, before beginning to thrust slowly. Illya shifted slightly, knowing he had got the angle right when Solo let out a garbled moan. He sped up his thrusts, bringing a hand up to stroke Solo's cock, and brought him to the edge before taking his hand away and slowing down. 

"Wait, what? What happened?" Solo panted. 

"You think I will let you come so quickly? No, cowboy. I plan to fuck you for _hours_."

Solo laughed delightedly. "That is the best idea ever. But you're not going to pull a dirty trick like that again are you?"

"What dirty trick?"

"Make me almost come and then stop."

"I promise nothing."

"You sadistic bastard," Solo said, his tone almost admiring, and he pulled Illya down into a hot, wet kiss. 

Illya began to thrust again, making sure to rub against Solo's prostate with each thrust, and Solo began to babble about how Illya's cock felt so good, how he just wanted to come please fuck please, but Illya just laughed and leaned down to kiss him again. He brought Solo to the edge three more times, each time stopping at the critical moment, until Solo was begging. 

"Come on, please just let me come, I'll do anything you want, please, please just let me come."

Illya could feel his control snapping at the sight of Solo beneath him, begging so wantonly. So he took pity on him, fucking him hard and fast as he jerked Solo's cock in time with his thrusts. As he got close, he could hear Solo's babbling turn incoherent, just "fuck" and "god" and "please" over and over until he came, head flung back and back arching with the force of it. Illya could barely hold on through it and he thrust three, four more times before coming as hard as he had ever done in his life. 

Solo pulled him down into a kiss as he pulled out, not letting him go even as he flopped in a heap beside his partner. 

"Fuck," Solo said at length, resting his forehead against Illya's. "If sex with you is always gonna be that great I don't know how I'm going to stand it."

"You will learn," Illya replied, making Solo laugh tiredly. 

"I'm beat. Mind if I sleep here for a bit before going back to my room?"

"No, you sleep," Illya said, kissing Solo on the top of his head as his partner lay on his chest. "Sleep now, because tomorrow we fly to Istanbul."

He felt Solo nod against his chest and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard Solo suddenly blurt out,

"Oh, and hey...what the hell happened to your room?"


End file.
